Underworld
“''Well, they're just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?” : ―Hades describing how things are in the Underworld : The '''Underworld' is a location in the film Hercules. It is the final resting place of the dead and is ruled by the Olympian God Hades. Places of Interest * River Styx: Also known as the Pit of Death. This river carries the dead to the Underworld where they will spend the rest of eternity in either the Elysian Fields if they were good or Tartarus if they were evil. In the episode "Hercules and the River Styx" of the animated series, it is revealed that the river is also a Goddess that only reveals herself to those who wield Poseidon's Trident. It is also revealed that the river marks the border of Hades' domain. Technically, Styx is in fact a nymph and will live for as long as her river flows. * Tartarus: is the deepest, darkest and most sinister area of the Underworld. It is here where the souls of the wicked and evil are sent and it is also the place where Zeus imprisoned most of the Titans and a giant Cyclops after he ended their reign of destruction. It is a dark and ominous dungeon-like place located deep beneath the ocean, a few jagged rocks can be seen rising from the sea where Tartarus lies. There is also a small island filled with jagged mountains where the Titan Prometheus is imprisoned and each day a giant eagle comes to eat his liver. * Elysian Fields: The final resting place for the good and the heroic. It is a paradise filled with beautiful valleys and temples. This part of the Underworld is protected by Zeus, but Hades attempted to win it from Zeus in a bet in the episode "Hercules and the Driving Test", but he lost the bet however Once Upon a Time After Emma, Hook, Regina and the group return to Storybrooke after their visit in Camelot, a Fury, a dangerous creature absorbing life-force, attacks Robin Hood and tries to take him to the Underworld. A mysterious ferryman Charon waiting the soul. However, he vanish when Regina, combining her force with her allies, eliminates the creature. After Hook is killed, Emma, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Snow, Charming, Robin Hood and Henry enter the Underworld to bring Hook back from the dead. The Underworld resembles Storybrooke with the exception of the broken clock tower and the charred remains of Emma's car. Cora serves as the mayor until she fails her assigned mission from Hades. After her demotion, Cruella De Vil is chosen as the new mayor. It was revealed that Hades made the Underworld look like Storybrooke for Zelena, so she could have her own Storybrooke to rule, as she felt Regina got everything. Regina and the group have dubbed the Underworld as "Underbrooke". According to the creators of Once, the Underworld is not Hell, but rather a place for people with unfinished business,1which is why characters who are not villains such as Hook2 are there. Category:Location Category:Villain